Tentación nocturna
by lobunaluna
Summary: Demasiado bueno, para ser cierto. Fue lo que pensaron las chicas, cuando vieron al nuevo vecino. Pero había una sorpresa, no sería solo un vecino. Estos chicos, no son lo que parecen. Detrás de esas bellas y perfectas apariencias, se esconde varios hijos de la luna. Estos jóvenes, poseen corazones salvajes. Corazones de ardientes paciones y salvajes e indomables sentires. (NO YAOI)
1. Los vecinos

_**Saint Seiya es de Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

_**Nueva locura de mi imaginacion. Espero que la disfruten. Tendra romance, más adelante, espero que disfruten de la historia.  
**_

* * *

_Los vecinos._

Las jóvenes, miraron desde la ventana, al joven que descargaba las cajas. El cabello azul añil, los músculos resaltados por la remera negra y los ajustados pantalones negros. En su cuello, pendía un collar que por la distancia no podían apreciar.

-Sexy…-soltó Saori- Marín… ya mismo me estoy mudando a tu barrio. ¿Shaina?-miro a la peli verde- límpiate la baba…

-¡Cállate, que estas igual…! -le soltó la peli verde- escóndanse…-la jóvenes se corrieron de la ventana. -¿Nos vio?-pregunto la joven, mientras las tres un poco más estaban echadas en el suelo.

-Qué vergüenza…-soltó Saori, mientras se asomaba un poco a la ventana.- sigue bajando cajas…-informo la chica- creo que no se dio cuenta.

-Justo miro hacia aquí… Nos vio…-soltó Shaina.- me muero de la vergüenza…

-Qué bueno, que no tengo que salir… -soltó aliviada Marín- ya dejemos de ojear a mi vecino…-escucho que sonaba el timbre.

-Vamos Marín…-Saori fue tras la joven- tu vecino está bien sexy…-las chicas soltaron risas, mientras Marín ponía la mano en el picaporte.

-No lo niego… mi nuevo vecino está bien…-la chica entre risas abrió la puerta- tengo un vecino se…-Sintió que la sangre le subía a la cara. Parado a menos de 30 cm, estaba el nuevo vecino.

-Disculpa.-El chico, se mantenía sereno como si no hubiera escuchado lo que estaba por decir la chica. Las amigas de esta, se torcían de risa a menos de un metro.- No tengo luz, ni agua. –Le tendió un termo- ¿es mucha molestia si te pido un poco de agua caliente…?

-No, claro que no…-Marín cerró la puerta, luego de tomar el termo y corrió a la cocina.

_Cocina._

-No lo puedo creer…-la chica miro nerviosa a sus amigas, mientras ponía a calentar agua y le quitaba la tapa al termo- ¿Me habrá escuchado?-las otras dos no estaban seguras, pero para atormentar a su amiga.

-SÍ, se re noto que te escucho…-soltó Saori. – te quemaste solita ante el chico… y más cuando le cerraste la puerta en la cara.

-¿Le cerré la puerta en la cara?-pregunto la chica- ¿eso hice?

-Un poco más le arrancaste el termo y le cerraste la puerta en la cara…-Informo Shaina.-quedaste muy mal parada ante el sexy vecino…

-Que descortés fui…-la chica miro preocupada a sus amigas y se dirigió a la entrada.

_Hall de la casa._

Marín se arregló un poco el pelo y abrió la puerta, el chico estaba en la acera de enfrente, entrando cajas. Sintió que le tocaban el hombro y volteo encontrándose con Saori que le tendía el termo lleno de agua caliente.

-Tenemos que alcanzárselo…-informo Shaina, mientras se acomodaba la remera para dejar al descubierto uno de sus hombros.

_Acera de enfrente._

-Me serian de gran ayuda, si me vienen a dar una mano-Escucharon que decía el chico con su sexy tono de voz. ¡POR DIOS TODO EN ÉL ES SEXY! Pensaron las chicas, al mismo tiempo.-El lavarropas pesa una tonelada, yo solo no puedo moverlo…-miro a las chicas y les hizo gesto de que le esperan un minuto- Claro, les espero…-corto.-gracias por el agua caliente.-tomo el termo de manos de la tembloroso Saori, la chica sintió el roce de los dedos del joven contra los suyos. Se sintió derretir.

-Soy Marín.-se presentó la pelirroja, tratando de sonar lo más natural. El chico como simple respuesta le embozo una galante sonrisa- Ellas es Saori… y ella es Shaina.-presento a sus amigas.

-Saga y gracias de nuevo.-informo, mientras tomaba otra caja y entraba.

-Vamos…-Marín tomo a sus amigas y les llevo a rastras a su casa de nuevo.

_Sala de estar._

-Dios… que papacito…-soltó Shaina, mientras volvían a su puesto de vigilancia el chico no estaba a la vista- Ahí viene Geist, apúrate a abrir la puerta…-Marín fue a la puerta y prácticamente entro de forma atropellada a su amiga recién llegada.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?-la pelinegra miro a sus amigas- no entendí el mensaje "Si no vienes te perderás la mejor vista de tu vida."-Shaina le tomo del mentón y le hizo mirar a la casa de enfrente- que guapo…

-Qué alguien me agarre…-dijo Saori, mientras las piernas le temblaban. Las otras se acercaron a la ventana. Cuatro chicos, sumamente guapos y sexy, bajaban de un auto negro con los vidrios polarizados. Desde la distancia, se notaban los tonificados músculos bajo la remera.-Miren lo que son…-Vieron a los chicos, saludar al nuevo vecino e intercambiar palabras con él.- que se pongan a trabajar con él… y si es posible, que se queden hasta tarde…

Uno de los jóvenes, tenía el cabello verde oscuro corto y un rostro un tanto anguloso. Otros dos tenían el cabello castaño y parecían ser hermanos. El cuarto joven, tenía el cabello azul intenso y era un poco más bajo que el vecino.

-Dios, tengo en frente el paraíso…-en eso llegaron dos motocicletas, de alta cilindrada, de aspecto deportivo. Uno de los jóvenes, el más alto, resulto ser idéntico al vecino. Las chicas sintieron que el suelo desaparecía a sus pies. Este, llevaba unos pantalones negros y remera roja. Tenía puesta una de esas cadenas que se cuelgan de la cintura. El otro, en cambio, tenía un pantalón negro y una remera azul intenso. Su cabello era largo azul marino y sus rasgos faciales de delicados trazos.

-Llama ya a Miho y a Hilda, esto no se lo pueden perder…-soltó Marín, que miraba embobada a uno de los castaños. No paso mucho, hasta que llego un último joven de cabellera lila larga.- los sexys… al parecer siempre están juntos… Avísenle a Seika y Tethys también, no puede perderse esto…

_40 minutos después._

Marín, Shaina, Seika, Saori, Hilda, Tethys, Geist y Miho miraban disimuladamente desde la habitación de Marín que daba al frente de la casa. Saga, el único al que le conocían el nombre, se quitó la remera dejando visibles sus pectorales y resto de la musculatura abdominal…

-Que alguien me haga viento…-pidió Saori, mientras se daba un poco de aire- dios… es todo un adonis…-las chicas se quedaron mirando de reojo a los jóvenes. Era mucha tentación, para sus ojos.

_En la casa de Saga._

-No dejan de mirarnos…-informo Aioria, que estaba bajando una cesta de mimbre, llena de pesas, con una sola mano…- aunque no quieran dejarse notar, se nota a kilómetros.-vio que Saga se quitaba la remera y se limpiaba el sudor del rostro con ella.

- como van a dejar de mirarnos, si este idiota se exhibe…-soltó Kanon, mientras salía de la casa y se acercaba al remolque para tomar otra caja- ¿eso va en el primer piso… o en el sótano?

-Aioria, déjalo en la sala… tengo que revisar el sótano…-el joven asintió y entro a la casa llevándose la cesta llena de pesas.

-La idea-Shura se acercó para tomar otra caja- es no llamar la atención Saga, ponte la remera…-le gruño, mientras por unos breves segundos le mostraba los colmillos- no importa de qué forma sea, no llames la atención…-volvió a dirigirse al interior, para depositar la caja en la sala.

-Que gruñón…-soltó Saga, mientras se volvía a colocar la remera- tengo calor… a diferencia de ustedes eh estado bajando cajas toda la tarde…

-Saga…-Aioros se acercó y le ayudo a bajar el sillón, aunque Saga lo podría haber hecho el solo tranquilamente- la idea, es pasar como personas normales…

-Las personas normales, se quitan la remera cuando tienen calor-informo, mientras entraban a la casa.

_Sala._

Dejaron el sillón, en un espacio lo suficientemente grande para depositarle. Los otros estaban apilando las cajas como podían. Saga se dejó caer en el sillón y miro el techo.

-Tengo que darle una mano de pintura…-informo, al ver el envejecido color.

-Eso parece…-soltó el peli lila que entro en ese momento con una caja que parecía contener parte de la cristalería.- recuerda, que…

-Tenemos que pasar como personas normales-el peli azul le miro- ya me lo dijo Aioros… Me lo repitió Shura y me lo recalco Kanon hasta el cansancio…-se sentó en el sillón.- denme un respiro… Entre el ser observado por las vecinas y el que me estés meta reprochar no ayuda…

-¿Quién te manda a vivir a los suburbios…?-pregunto un peli azul de ojos turquesa- viniste, porque quisiste…-informo, mientras tenía un ratoncito sujeto del rabo.- aunque, parece un bonito lugar para vivir… Vi que tienes varias habitaciones…

-¿Acaso quieres quedarte?-Pregunto Saga, mientras apoyaba la espalda contra el respaldo y cerraba los ojos- dios, que tediosa es una mudanza…

-¡Milo! ¡NO comas ratas…!-le reprendió Camus, con su sutil tono de voz.-vete a saber, por donde anduvo esa cosa…-Saga miro al chico, quien en ese momento sorbió el rabo como si se tratara de un espagueti.

-Y luego me dicen, que yo tengo que actuar normal…-soltó Saga, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Eres el líder…-Kanon entro y miro a su gemelo- tienes que dar el ejemplo, aunque no todos te presten atención.-miro a Milo que ya sacaba otro roedor de su bolsillo.- si te lo comes, vomito.

-Tú también has comido ratas alguna vez…-le informo el más joven del clan. Los otros pusieron los ojos en blanco, no había caso. Milo no cambiaba más.

-Puedes evitar, comer ratas en nuestra presencia-Shura le quito al roedor y lo dejo libre.- algunos, no soportamos esas costumbres…

-Ya basta…-Saga se levantó y miro a los dos jóvenes- Milo, si quieres vivir aquí conmigo… Te prohíbo que comas ratas…-el chico asintió- terminemos de entrar las cosas… Aioria-miro al chico que recién entraba, pero a pesar de ello había escuchado todo lo que pasaba dentro de la casa gracias a su finísimo oído.- ¿puedes conectar la luz?

-Sí, claro… Ahora lo hago.

-Y llévate a Milo, que haga algo de provecho halla a bajo.-ordeno Aioros, mientras el mencionado hacia puchero.- si, te estoy diciendo que ordenes un poco el sótano…-los dos jóvenes se retiraron, Mu salió fuera para ir a buscar otra caja- los lobeznos… son un dolor de cabeza…-Saga, Kanon y Shura se encogieron de hombros. Nada podían hacer con los otros hasta que crecieran, a lo sumo solo podían guiarles...

-¿Estás seguro que quieres a Milo contigo?-pregunto Shura, mientras salían a buscar los restantes muebles.- sé que es su primo, pero es un lobezno muy imperativo…

-Por eso, lo quiero vigilar…-informo Saga, vio que Kanon hablaba con Camus.- ¿cómo te va la cosa con Mu?

-Para ser un lobezno, es bastante maduro… -informo el joven- pero no deja de ser un lobezno.

-Lo mismo digo de Camus…-informo Kanon, mientras el chico entraba una caja a la casa- es muy serio, pero no deja de ser un lobezno impulsivo…

-Si de impulsividad se trata-Aioros se acercó a los jóvenes y tomo una de las sillas- Aioria se lleva la de oro.

-¡TE ESCUCHE!-le llego el grito, desde una de los ventilas del sótano. Los cuatro soltaron risas, era claro que los más jóvenes de la manada escucharían.

-Terminemos de entrar estas cosas-dijo Saga al fin.- no quiero dormir en medio de un desastre…

-Todavía tienes que meter el colchón…-informo Kanon, mientras entraba una silla.

_Casa de Marín._

-No sé ustedes, pero yo me quedo…-informo Shaina, que no podía apartar su vista de los cuatro chicos que hablaban.- hace tiempo que no nos juntamos todas…-las jóvenes se miraron, la peli verde tenía razón. Hacía mucho tiempo, que no se juntaban en la casa de alguna a pasar la noche.

-Tendremos de que hablar…-informo Hilda, mientras veía salir al joven de andar elegante (Camus) en compañía de uno que parecía querer solo jugar y perder el tiempo (Milo). Vio que el segundo, se ponía a jugar con la lámpara de pie y lo pasaba de mano en mano mientras entraban.-es un grupo muy curioso…

_Esa misma noche, Casa de Saga._

-La mesa esta lista-informo Kanon, mientras solo daba vuelta la mesa de roble macizo- trae las sillas-le dijo a Camus- fue todo un reto volver armarla.

-Eso parece…-comento Mu, mientras ponía las sillas junto a Camus.

En el piso de arriba, Milo inspeccionaba la que sería su habitación. Vivir con los dos líderes (Saga y Kanon), no le había caído en nada de gracia. La cosa se aliviaba un poco, por el hecho de que Camus también se quedaría.

-Milo.-El chico se dio vuelta y se encontró con el líder de la manada, primo y maestro.- te comportas.-le dijo, mientras le señalaba con un dedo- nos mudamos, de la ciudad, porque no sabes estar tranquilo.

-Me tratas como si fuera un crio, tengo 20 años… No siete.

-Y yo tengo 24 y si te lo digo es por algo-le informo el mayor.

-24 hace mucho…-soltó el joven burlón.- si cuando yo empecé a dar mis primeros aullidos, Kanon y tú ya se habían cansado de cantarle a la luna.-el mayor puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿mis cosas?

-En la sala.-miro al chico- compórtate.

-Está bien…-el joven se fue tras el mayor.- nunca me dejan hacer nada…

_Escalera._

-Eres un lobezno, acátate a las órdenes de los mayores.-le dijo Shura, que justo subía y había escuchado toda la conversación- ¿Necesitan algo más? Ya entramos todo.

-Pueden irse… -Saga se acercó al barandal y miro a quienes estaban en el hall de entrada.- gracias por la ayuda, ahora nos encargamos nosotros-le dijo a Aioria, Aioros y Mu. Shura comenzó a bajar por las escaleras. –Shura-el joven le miro- vigila, la ciudad, no queremos nada raro…-el hombre asintió.

-¿Cazadores?-se atrevió a preguntar Aioria, con un ligero miedo en su voz.

-Nada, que no pueda arreglar-informo el peli verde oscuro.- no se preocupen…-se despidieron, de Kanon y Camus, y salieron.

-Pongan las cortinas.-Kanon miro a los dos "_lobeznos_". Camus y Milo asintieron sumisos y comenzaron a buscar las cortinas para cubrir las ventanas.-vamos a terminar de armar las camas, así dormimos de una buena vez.-Saga asintió, ante las palabras de su segundo.

_Casa de Marín._

-Se van los hermanitos castaños, porque es claro que son hermanos-agrego Saori. Marín y Seika hicieron muecas de pena- El peli verde con cara de malo…-Geist contuvo las ganas de imitar a sus amigas.- y el peli lila-termino de notificar. Miho dejo libre un suspiro.- se quedaron: el serio, el juguetón-como ellas habían comenzado a identificar a Milo- y los gemelos.

-¿Se quedaran a vivir o se irán?-pregunto Hilda, mientras miraba por la ventana- puede que solo un gemelo viva en esa casa…

-Muy grande para una sola persona-sentencio Geist- puede que vivan los dos gemelos. Lo que indica, que Marín tendrá una vista de lo mejor…

_Casa de Saga._

Saga, antes de irse a dormir fue a revisar al más joven de la manada. Milo se estaba peleando con las sabanas. Tender la cama, no era el fuerte del lobezno. Saga, recargado en la puerta, negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a ayudar al chico.

-No puedes ser tan desastroso…-le informo Saga- a veces me pregunto, como podemos ser parientes…-el chico le dedico una filosa mirada- ¿Qué?

-Lo que acabas de decir-Milo comenzó a ponerle la funda a su almohada.- duele.-el chico arrojo la almohada contra la cabecera de la cama.- me ha dolido todo lo que me dijiste durante el día. Si tanto problema, les traigo, déjenme solo. No seré el primero, ni el último, que vaga solo.-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Saga dejo libre un suspiro, tenía razón. Todo el día, le habían estado recordando que Saga dejaba la ciudad por _**su**_ culpa.

-Perdona Milo-Saga cerro los ojos y lo pensó un poco- tienes razón, no es nada agradable que te culpen por todo… Tú no tienes la culpa.

-Sí, tengo algo de culpa-El chico se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda.- tienen razón, soy un lobezno imperativo… Como cualquiera de mi edad…-Miro por encima del hombro a su primo.- se comportan, como si nunca hubieran estado en mi etapa…

-Tienes razón, deberíamos ser un poquito más flexibles- Saga miro el techo, otro cielo raso que necesitaba una mano de pintura.- haremos un trato…

-¿Cuál?-Milo se dio vuelta y miro al líder.

-Sí, dejas de comer ratas… Que sé que lo haces para hacernos rabiar al resto-el chico embozo una sonrisa ladina- veré, si te doy un poco más de libertad… Pero para que eso pase-le indico con el dedo índice- tienes que comportarte como el adulto que se supone, tendrías que comenzar a ser…

-Tenemos un trato-informo el joven, mientras le estrechaba la mano a su tutor.

-Compórtate.-le recordó Saga, antes de salir.

_Pasillo._

Observo hacia dentro de la habitación de Camus. El pecho del segundo lobezno subía y bajaba con absoluta calma y regularidad. Miro hacia un costado y ya tenía parado a su gemelo al lado.

-Te toco el más tranquilo-comento Saga, cuando estuvo seguro que Milo dormía. La respiración del chico, que escuchaba desde el pasillo, lo confirmaba.

-Ni te creas, cuando quiere… Es peor que Milo-informo Kanon.- al parecer, nuestras vecinas se juntaran a hacer cotilleo-informo el joven.

-¿Y?

-¿Quieres saber que hablan?-pregunto con una sonrisa taimada, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Camus.

-Tenemos que darle un ejemplo a los lobeznos…-comenzó Saga.

-Le daremos como ejemplo, lo que no se tiene que hacer-soltó el otro, mientras dejaba a la vista sus caninos por medio de una ladina sonrisa.

-Solo por esta noche-informo el líder lobuno- solo por esta noche…-Kanon hizo gesto de como si se hubiera puesto a aullar a la luna.- hace tiempo que no aullamos…-dijo con cara pensativa mientras se dirigían a las escaleras- tendríamos que buscar algún momento y salir a hacerlo.

-Tienes razón, pero esta noche no… Esta noche, espiaremos a las vecinas.-soltó el joven en un tono ligeramente burlón.

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

_**Dependiendo de la aceptación del fic, veré si le continúo.**_


	2. Los profes y los compañeros

_**Los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

_Los profes y los compañeros._

-Buenas tarde clase.-Saori no levanto la vista del cuaderno, se había desvelado al igual que el resto de sus amigas. Un codazo, por parte de Hilda, le hizo levantar la mirada. La lapicera que sostenía se cayó de su mano.- Soy el Doctor Aioros Sagitarus Liones y les daré a partir de ahora las clases de Física II.-las jóvenes universitarias se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver al rubio de ojos verde/azulado.- mi predecesor, que se retiró, me dejo un itinerario de los conceptos que llevan vistos. –Las y los jóvenes presentes asintieron- les tomare un examen, sin nota numérica, para saber por dónde andan se encuentran las comprensiones de dichos temas.-todas las mujeres asintieron mientras los jóvenes mataban mentalmente al nuevo maestro. Aioros comenzó a repartir los exámenes y una vez todos estuvieran con sus respectivas hojas.- pueden empezar.

Las chicas, Hilda y Saori, trataban de concentrarse en el examen. Pero era imposible no mirar al joven de traje. Ya era doctor y era tan joven… Quien quisiera ser él. Saori se lamentó que su amiga Seika no pudiera ir a esa clase hoy, se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando notara quien era el nuevo profesor de Física II.

_En otra aula._

Shaina no podía dejar de mirar a los dos chicos que se sentaban en la fila de enfrente y tres lugares a su izquierda. Eran dos de los nuevos vecinos de su amiga Marín. El juguetón y el serio estaban sentados prestando atención a clases, en eso cayo en la cuenta que ella no sabía de qué hablaba el profesor de Química. Cuando observo la pizarra, prefirió no haber dejado de contemplar a los chicos. Literalmente solo veía simbolitos, números pequeños y letras.

Milo le paso un pedazo de hoja a Camus.

_**Ya se dio cuenta que no entenderá un carajo.**_

_¿Quién le manda a mirar a los demás estudiantes?_

_**¿Quién nos manda a sentarnos al frente?**_

Camus tuvo que evitar reír, por lo cual embozo una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa. Ninguno de los jóvenes aparto la vista de la pizarra. No les convenía perder el hilo de la clase o terminarían como su compañera de cursada.

-Bueno, pasemos con el siguiente tema…-el hombre borro la pizarra. Shaina casi se larga a llorar, dado que no tenía copiada ni la fecha. Por estar mirando a ese par, se había perdido las dos primeras horas de cursada y no entendía nada.

-Me lleva, justo a esta aula tenían que venir…-mascullo por lo bajo- encima que química me cuesta a horrores… Dios… ¿acaso no quieres que apruebe química?-A la distancia, Milo y Camus, ahogaban sus risas.- ¿Porque me pones semejante distracción…?

-¿Algo divertido jóvenes?-pregunto el veterano profesor al notar que Milo y Camus reian por lo bajo.

-No.-respondieron, los dos lobeznos, en un tono absolutamente serio.

-Disculpe la interrupción-dijo Camus con un tono sumamente cordial y terriblemente atrayente para cualquiera que le escuchara.- no se va a repetir, monsieur.-pronuncio la palabra en un perfecto francés, lo que provoco que toda la clase femenil presente se sintiera derretir.

-Eso espero…-dijo el hombre, para luego reanudar la explicación.- no me gustan las interrupciones durante la clase.

-Lo que debe ser… que te diga palabras en francés al oído…-susurro una chica a la diestra de Shaina. Vio que el juguetón parecía ahogar una risa y que su amigo embozaba una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible. Noto que se estaban pasando un papel entre ellos. Ahí estaba la razón de las risas, esos dos se estaban comportando como nenitos si se pasaban papelitos.

_**¿Alguna vez le susurraste a alguien, en francés, al oído?**_

_Por favor, eso es una ridiculez de niñas…_

_Que a ellas le guste, no quiere decir que a mí también._

_**¿Lo hiciste?**_

_Siempre me lo piden, cuando se dan cuenta que hablo francés._

_**JAJAJAJAJA**_

_**Espera que se lo cuente a los chicos.**_

_Hazlo y te dejo marcada una dentellada._

_En medio de esa carita, de la que estas tan orgulloso._

_**Gua Gua. Perro que mucho ladra, poco muerde.**_

Camus arrugo el papel, luego de leer la última línea. Miro de reojo a Milo, que seguía prestando atención a la clase.

_Clase de Biología._

-Como notaran las células…- la voz del profesor era música de fondo para Marín y Miho. Las dos chicas estaban embobadas con los dos jóvenes sé que sentaban en primera fila. Un castaño y un peli lila tenían la absoluta atención del alumnado femenil. El profesor carraspeo, llamando a la atención de la clase.- chicos ¿pueden sentarse atrás? Creo que le tapan la vista a dos de sus compañeras. Los dos jóvenes asintieron y fueron a sentarse en los últimos bancos. Donde las jóvenes casi se largan a llorar. Si esos dos se sentaban atrás, perdían la posibilidad de apreciar a dos adonis…

-¿Le tapan la vista a dos compañeras?-soltó por lo bajo Mu.- mejor oración no pudo escoger…

-Se están robando toda la atención de sus compañeras. Quienes en cualquier momento se les tiran encima…-soltó Aioria en el mismo tono- me pareció que quiso decirnos eso…-Mu soltó una risita por lo bajo y siguieron prestando atención a la clase.

_Gimnasio de la universidad._

-Chicos, Chicas… Les presento a su nuevo instructor de Esgrima- estaba la veterana instructora de Esgrima- como sabrán, yo me retiro y les quiero dejar en buenas manos…

- Soy Shura Capricornet.-se presentó el hombre de mirada verde helada- a partir de hoy, seré su instructor de Esgrima. Les informo que soy estricto con el horario y no tolerare llegadas tarde.- Todos asintieron, Geist estaba tratando de prestar atención a las palabras del ahora instructor de esgrima. Solo había un problema, cuando miraba esos finísimos labios, se sentía embobada y no era capaz de escuchar palabra alguna.

_Comedor. Dos horas después._

-No saben lo que me/nos pasó-dijeron todas al unísono cuando se sentaron. Las chicas soltaron risitas ahogadas, al darse cuenta que habían hablado todas al mismo tiempo.

-Shaina...-Saori miro a la chica- de que querías hablar... ¿Shaina? ¿Qué miras...?-Todas siguieron la mirada de la chica. Geist se vio tentada de tirarle la helada bebida a una de sus amigas. Las chicas miraban a cierto cuarteto de estudiantes que comía y reían con ganas.

-¿Todos estudian aquí?-pregunto Geist, algo distraída- a quien no adivinan, quien es mi profesor de esgrima...

-Hay... ahora que caigo-Saori miro sonriente a sus amigas- no saben quién es nuestro profesor de Física II...

-¿Quién?-pregunto Geist, mientras comía su ensalada.

-Se acuerdan del castaño que es hermano de aquel.-indico con la cabeza a Aioria, quien desde la distancia parecía atragantarse con algo por la risa.

-Me estas jodiendo...-soltó Shaina.- ¿el hermano de ese bombón? Por qué hice física el semestre pasado…-la chica apoyo la frente contra la mesa- me perdí tener las clases con semejante bombón…

-No saben, lo sexy que se ve con traje y bien afeitadito...-soltó Hilda, en la mesa de los chicos estos estallaron en risas.- menos mal que no se puso a explicar nada nuevo... Dudo que pudiera ponerme a escribir algo, con semejante bombón dando clases...

-¿Se acuerdan del que tiene cara de malo?-Pregunto Geist, las seis chicas asintieron- es el nuevo instructor de Esgrima...

-No...-Marín se tapó la boca, para ocultar la expresión de sorpresa.- me estas bromeando...

-No, es enserio. Tiene unos brazos de musculosos... y unas piernas...-la chica soltó una risita- y ni te cuento de lo firme que tiene el...

-Ya entendimos...-las chicas soltaron una risita- tiene las nalgas bien duritas...-Miho se puso roja ante las palabras de Shaina.- ¿vos fuiste a practicar esgrima o a hacerle un escaneo general al instructor?

-Lo primero, pero fue imposible no hacer lo segundo...-soltó la chica con una pequeña risa.- ¿de que se reirán tanto esos cuatro?-miraron a los chicos. El peli lila escondía su cabeza en el hombro del castaño quien también se torcía de risa.

_Mesa de los chicos._

-Cuando mi tutor se entere…-Mu se ahogaba por la risa- le dará un ataque…

-Lo recontra ojeo…-Soltó Aioria que también se partía de la risa.-aunque no fue al único… Al parecer, mi hermano se lleva muy bien con la ley física de atracción…-los otros dos soltaron risas.

-No saben los que nos pasó.-Mu logro controlar el ataque de risa.- porque distraíamos a las alumnas, el profesor nos mandó a sentarnos en las aulas de atrás de todo…

-¿Les dijo así?-pregunto sorprendido Camus.

-No, pero nos dio a entender eso…-informo Aioria de lo más sonriente.

_Estacionamiento de la universidad._

Saori, Hilda y Shaina ya habían terminado con sus clases. Por lo tanto se dirigían al auto de la primera. Caminaban tranquilamente por el estacionamiento, cuando vieron al serio (Camus) preparándose para subir a su motocicleta.

-Espérenme un segundo…-Shaina se acercó al chico, al mismo tiempo que aparecía el juguetón (Milo).-Disculpen…-Los dos jóvenes le miraron, mientras subían a sus respectivos vehículos.- ¿les molesta si les pido los apuntes de clase?-los chicos se miraron entre ellos un tanto desconcertados, mientras las otras dos se acercaban a su amiga. Para poder apreciar mejor al par de galanes.

-¿Qué clase?-pregunto Milo- ¿Acaso cursas con nosotros?-Miro a Camus, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Si… curso química y me perdí en una parte… Les molesta si…

-La próxima clase te los pasamos…-informo Camus, mientras se colocaba el casco y arrancaba la moto- ahora tenemos que irnos…-Milo miro a su amigo, para luego sacar sus apuntes de la mochila- Milo, llegaremos tarde…-le gruño.

-Adelántate, Cam, ahora te alcanzo…-Le mostro las hojas, repletas con su perfecta letra- sácale fotos, que tengo que ir a un lado y ya llego tarde.-Shaina se apresuró a fotografiar las hojas con su celular.- ¿Me dejan pasar?-Milo se puso el casco, arranco la moto y paso junto a las chicas. Para luego desaparecer a gran velocidad.

-¿Cam? ¿Camilo o Camil?-pregunto Hilda, cuando los chicos ya no eran visibles.

-No sé, pero es medio grosero…-soltó Shaina, mientras seguían su marcha hacia el auto de su amiga.

_Oficinas._

Tethys trataba de concentrarse en su ordenador, pero era muy difícil al ver al nuevo jefe de redacción. El joven, llamado Kanon, tenía una mirada fiera y autoritaria.

-Señorita Nereida.-La chica levanto la vista y se encontró con el nuevo jefe- espero, ver lo que se le pidió antes de su hora de salida.

-Sí, señor… No se preocupe le tendré el informe listo…-el joven de cabellera azul volvió a su despacho.- serás muy lindo y todo lo que quieras… Pero es un amargado de primera.

_Despacho de Kanon._

-Para no perder costumbre, rubia creída.-soltó el joven mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio.- solo porque le ascendieron… Se cree que puede andar demorándose con el trabajo.

_Casa de Marín. Esa misma noche._

Por cuestiones económicas, Miho a partir de ahora se quedaría con Marín. La joven pelirroja, vivía en la casa que antaño había sido de sus abuelos. Debido a la cercanía de a la universidad, la residencia le quedaba de maravilla.

-¿Hablas enserio?-la chica miro sorprendida a su amiga- ha de ser un chiste…

-No, no lo es… A parte de tener sexys vecinos, ahora tendremos sexys profesores y sexys compañeros…

_Departamento de Shura._

Todos, menos el dueño de casa, se partían de risa cuando Milo conto lo que habían escuchado durante el almuerzo.

-Te recontra ficharon Shura…-el chico ahogo lo mejor que pudo la risa.

-Te recuerdo que eres un lobezno, ustedes cuatro son cachorro me deben respeto.-les gruño el licántropo.- ya dejen de reír…

-Perdón. –Camus ahogo lo mejor que pudo la risa- no fue al único que ficharon… También estuvieron mirando más de la cuenta a cierto doctor en física.-Aioros se sonrojo un poco.- no fuiste el único. Milo, Aioria, Mu y yo tampoco nos salvamos de las miradas…

-Dios…-Saga negó lentamente con la cabeza- por eso agradezco, no ser maestro ni nada por el estilo…

-Eres ingeniero en Biotecnología…-Kanon le miro burlón- ¿por qué no te vuelves profesor?

-Por qué no se me da la gana, andar enseñando química ni nada por el estilo…-Milo y Camus intercambiaron miradas cómplices- ojo ustedes dos…

-No hicimos nada…-se apresuró a decir Milo.

-Les conozco y conozco esas miradas-Saga les miro fijamente, por lo cual los dos lobeznos se achicaron en sus asientos- no quiero llevarme ninguna sorpresa desagradable…

-No te la llevaras.-informo Milo, con una sonrisita infantil.

_Continuara._


	3. Aullidos nocturnos

_**Saint Seiya es de Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

_**Qué bueno es saber que les gusta esta historia xD. Perdonen, pero el cap me salió algo bizarro xD. Más adelante, se pondra romantico es una promesa.**_

* * *

_Aullidos nocturnos._

_Casa de Hilda. Viernes a la noche._

Luego de pasar una semana completamente embobadas con sus profesores y compañeros de cursada. Las chicas se reunieron en la casa de una de ellas, para tener una noche de chicas. A parte, de que parecía ser que los vecinos de Marín no estarían en casa esa noche.

-Creo que comenzare a practicar esgrima…-comento Miho, mientras se pasaban el celular de Geist. La joven de cabello negro con reflejos verdes soltó una pequeña risa, ante esas palabras, había tomado la foto a un descuido del profesor.

-No cualquiera entra… al equipo se entra por eliminación-informo la chica en un tono orgulloso- ¿Qué tal tu jefe?-miro a Tethys, quien había tenido una semana de infiernos por causa del nuevo jefe de edición.

-Sera lindo y todo lo que quieras… PERO ES UN MALDITO PERRO Y LE QUIERO AGARRAR DE…

-Ya…-Hilda le hizo gesto a su amiga para que se calmara.- tu jefe no está… tranquila… de nada sirve alterarte.-Marin, Shaina, Saori intercambiaron miradas. Que se le iba a ser, no podían ser perfectos.

-Ya tranquilas todas…-Seika les sonrió tratando de calmar a las jóvenes- es viernes… tenemos que relajarnos…-Las otras siete jóvenes (Saori, Marin, Shaina, Miho, Tethys e Hilda) le dedicaron una mirada un tanto reprobatoria- ¿Qué?

-Nena… entendemos, que no quieras tener novio… Por qué te da vergüenza y esperas a tu amor verdadero y blablablá…-Shaina le miro- pero por lo menos, deja que nosotras hablemos de chicos… y todo lo que esté relacionado con ello.-Les llego, por el pasillo, las risas de la hermana de la dueña de casa- ¿de qué se ríe la quinceañera?

-¿acaso me ven en el cuarto de mi hermana?-pregunto Hilda, mientras dejaba se daba vuelta en la silla de su escritorio.- ¡FLARE!

-¿QUE QUERES?

-¡VENI UN MOMENTO!

-Me mata…-Geist miro a su amiga, usando su tono sarcástico número 5- el sistema de comunicación que implementas con tu hermana…

-Re-moderno… -le secunda Saori haciendo voz fresita y gestos acompañados.- súper top.

-¿Qué pasa?-Flarer entro vistiendo un pijama negro y rosa. Con un cerdito en la zona central de la remera- Me estoy perdiendo el programa…

-¿Qué programa?-pregunta Hilda, en un tono aburrido. Su hermana se acerca a la computadora e ingresa al navegador- oye… no hagas estupideces que luego me anda lenta…

-Pásale el antivirus…-le informa la menor, mientras entra a la página web.- vas a ver, como deja de andar lenta…-En los parlantes, se comenzó a escuchar la risa de unos chicos.- hay… me perdí uno de los chistes…

_**-**__Ok… definitivamente, lobosex, se tiene que ir preparando… Por qué le meteremos al manicomio apenas termine el programa._

_**-Si yo me voy… me llevo a todas las chicas conmigo…**_-Informo una segunda voz masculina, con un sexy tono de voz.- _**Me iré… pero jamás me iré solo….**_

_-¿Se imaginan a este hijo de puta en abstinencia?_-Flare soltó una pequeña risa, al escuchar a la tercera voz masculina. Marín se acercó y le subió un poco al volumen. No sabía por qué, pero la voz se le hacía conocida.

**-El proverbio dice, mejor solo que mal acompañado…**-Informo una cuarta voz, algo más seria que las anteriores.**- Aunque conociendo a Lobosex… él prefiere un mal acompañamiento, antes que estar solo…**

-Yo no…-Geist soltó una pequeña risa, al captar de que hablaban los chicos.- si es malo… le rajo de una patada… Tu estas muy chica, para escuchar esto…-le reprendió a la hermana de su amiga.

-Escucho peores cosas en la escuela.-informo la menor, mientras salía corriendo con destino a su habitación. Las jóvenes miraron la pantalla del ordenador. La página web se anunciaba como una radio vía internet (únicamente). Poseía un fondo azul oscuro, con una luna inmensa detrás, lobos en blanco por todos lados e informaba que era una página:

_Sin fines de lucro._

_Solo por diversión._

_Y que a pesar que estaba prohibido, que le escucharan menores, que era culpa de los padres si algún chiquillo les oía._

-Que honestos…-Hilda marco el último ítem.- No se hacen responsables, si un chiquillo les escucha.

-No sé ustedes…-Saori puso cara pensativa- pero las voces… se me hacen familiares de algún lado…

_**-Ya párenle… dejen de meterse con mis preferencias sexuales…**_

**-¿Acaso tienes preferencias sexuales? Pensé que te montabas a todo bicho que camina…-**Seika y Miho, las más inocentes del grupo, se ruborizaron al escuchar esa replica a las palabras del por ahora conocido con el seudónimo de "Lobosex". Las otras se rieron al escuchar esas dos oraciones.

-_El Lobofilosofo, al parecer, no entiende… Que eso es una preferencia sexual._

**-¿Disculpa? Aclara esas palabras, porque creo que no eh sido el único que ha escuchado y no ha interpretado el significado de tus poco elocuentes palabras.**-Replico el lobofilosofo, las chicas soltaron risas.

_-¿Enserio no entendiste la consigna? Hay un problema, al parecer, el lobofilosofo está mamado*…_

**-O alguien se la está mamando…-**Informo Lobosex, en un tono sumamente sugerente. Seika se puso roja y se tapó el rostro al escuchar esas palabras. Saori se sonrojo y al igual que las otras soltó una risita.**-**_**Me ausento unos segundos que, al parecer, el filósofo del grupo me asesina…**_

_-Oigan… tranquilos chicos… No es necesario, que el filósofo mate al pervertido… _-Informo una tranquila y armoniosa voz. Una que a Miho le hizo recordar a su compañero, de clase de química orgánica, y soltar un suspiro de paso.

_-Dando mi señal de apoyo al Lobocordero, opino que esperemos a que termine el programa para que se cometa el asesinato. Ahora hay mucho testigo sonoro…_-Esa voz… Marin entrecerró los ojos, estaba segura que era de él.

_-Gracias, Lobogato, por apoyarme en esta ocasión…_

_**-Cuidado, este lobo que se hace el gato… Puede apoyarte en este preciso momento… y no de la forma en que tu tolerarías…o tal vez si…-**_Geist, la más mal intencionada del grupo, soltó una risa al escuchar esas palabras. Las otras se sonrojaron de sobre manera…-_**Esa dolió…-**_escucharon que se quejaba Lobosex…- _**ahora les voy a acusar con mi mamá…**_-las chicas dejaron libre una risitas, dado que la voz había sonado terriblemente infantil- _**Tenemos un comentario, en la página web, ahora lo leo… esperen que esta porquería anda lenta.**_

**-En momentos como este, me pregunte por qué razón somos amigos.**

_**-En este momento, yo solo trato de descifrar lo que me quiso decir Lobogato.**_

_-YA SE… Pregunta de la noche, para quien le entendió: ¿Qué le dije a Lobosex? Cuando dije: que esa era una preferencia sexual._

-Decime que donde esta para comentar…-Geist se puso frente a la computadora y encontró el lugar donde se comenta.- se comenta como anónimo… a ver… ¿Cómo empiezo?

-Podrías poner: "Hola chicos, me llamo Geist, y lo que le quisieron decir al joven llamado Lobosex es…

-Ya está-informo Geist, que había ignorado las palabras corteses de Seika.-publicado.

_-Tenemos una señorita de manos rápidas…-__i_nformo Lobogato, en un tono ligeramente burlón.-_ me pregunto: ¿qué tan rápidas serán en otra situación? Los y las oyentes me entienden seguramente._-Marín, se imaginaba al chico guiñando el ojo, mientras decía esas palabras. No tenía duda, era él.

**-¿Leo?**

_-Por favor, Lobofilosofo, eres al único que se le entiende cuando habla…_

**-"Chicos, me estoy partiendo de risa con su programa (y demás boberías halagadoras que no vienen al tema)" Que honesta la joven… "Lo que le dijeron, al de sexy voz, es que su preferencia sexual es hacerlo con cualquiera o cualquier cosa"-**Se había escuchado la creciente risa del joven, a medida que leía las palabra de Geist.

_**-¿AL DE SEXY VOZ?-**_Pregunto Lobosex- _**Gracias querida... "Mi nombre no importa". Si te tengo en frente… no voy a tener problema en susurrarte, con mi sexy voz obviamente, sexys palabras al oído.**_

-¿Escucharon?-Geist hizo gestos de niñita adolescente, mientras sus amigas soltaban pequeñas risas.- se me pusieron locas las hormonas…-Seika se volvió a tapar la cara con sus manos, mientras escuchaba a su amiga.

-No hay un día, en que te controles-pregunto la joven con rasgos orientales.

-_Las reglas, nos impiden salir con nuestras oyentes…_

_**-Eh… es la primera vez, que una chica dice que tengo una voz sexy… No me pinches la burbuja de ilusión.**_

**-¿Es la primera vez que dices que eres sexy?-**pregunto el Lobofilosfo, mientras Geist comenzaba a imaginarse a los chicos como un par de sabelotodo obesos.**- vaya… lo que te enteras día a día.**

_-¿Pero el otro día no te habían gritado en la calle que estabas más fuerte que una viga de acero?-_Pregunto el Lobocordero, con un tono un tanto inocente-_ yo estaba a tú lado._

_**-Me han dicho, que soy sexy… "Que mi presencia raja la tierra", "que con una sonrisa desmayo a todas", "que puedo ser un sultán, porque tengo prácticamente una para cada día" y eso es casi literal…**_

**-Eres el Narciso, sexual, de esta era.**-Le corto el Lobofilosofo, las chicas soltaron pequeñas risas, mientras el joven describía lo que supuestamente le decían.

_**-Oigan… solo estoy contando lo que me dicen y es la primera vez que me dicen que tengo un sexy tono de voz. Ya está es la descripción que me faltaba. Ahora es publico soy jodidamente sexy y ustedes tres son unos frígidos.**_-Las chicas soltaron risas, al escuchar esa muestra de completo egocentrismo fingido.

_-Este no madura más. _

_-Por idiotas como Lobosex, los jóvenes tiernos estamos desvalorizados._-Le siguió el ruidito de los grillitos, mientras se escuchaban las risas ahogadas de los jóvenes.- ¿_No ven?… es lo que digo, Lobosex, es un idiota._

_-Solo te puso el canto de unos grillos…-_Miho, mientras tanto, escribía algo bajo la supervisión de Geist.

-Si lo mandas, eres una idiota… Es muy inocentón.

**-Al parecer, hay alguien que le da la razón a Lobocordero. Leo y cito: "Lobo Cordero:" De paso te informo que los nombres, no son compuestos, es todo junto. "Tienes razón, por causa de los chicos creídos (no quiero ofender a nadie, supongo que Lobosex actúa así por el show que montan) muchas mujeres hemos perdido la creencia del príncipe azul. Es una lástima, como bien has dicho, que los jóvenes tiernos sean desvalorizados por causa de algunos mal intencionados. Sigan con el programa, besos."**-Hubo un minuto de silencio, mientras los cuatro jóvenes procesaban lo leído- **Bueno, al parecer, Lobocordero encontró a su media naranja…**

**-**_Yo diría su media frutilla, es muy dulzona._

_-No le falten el respeto, a la única oyente que se pone de mi lado._

-Leyeron lo que escribiste.-informo Saori, mientras Miho estaba roja como un tomate

- No sé si será coincidencia o que no tienen ningún comentario más para leer.-comento, mal intencionada Geist.

-Geist… no seas cruel-le soltó Tethys, mientras le golpeaba con la almohada.- ¿no ves que es el breve momento de gloria de Miho?

-OYE…-Miho le miro roja como un tomate.

_**-Ya van, casi 15, los mensajes que apoyan a Lobocordero. Claro, porque habla una hablan todas… Ahora los sexys somos lo out y los tiernos lo in.**_-Las chicas y los chicos, en la radio, soltaron risas al escuchar esas palabras.

_-Te quedaste sin trabajo Lobosex… si ya no quieren chicos sexys, de nada sirves._

**-Si se va, se lleva los chistes de mal gusto y solo se quedan con mis chistes intelectuales.**

_-Quedas recontratado.-_Soltó de golpe, Locordero, sacando varias risas a las chicas. Aunque había una que reía de forma más amena. Marín, no podía terminar de encajar las piezas. Durante la semana, había visto a un chico serio y reservado con casi todas las personas menos sus amigos. Ahora, escuchaba a alguien que no tenía problemas en demostrar su carácter burlón._-Hablando de tus chistes… creo que vendría bien que dijeras alguno…_

_**-¿A cuál de los dos le hablas? ¿Al de chiste aburrido o a mí?**_

**-Lo que es la crueldad del mundo.**

_-¿A que vienen esas palabras?_

**-Es un idiota, pero tiene un IQ de 198… Yo soy dado como un intelectual y mi IQ es un poco por encima del promedio.**

_-Sabes… no lo había pensado así. Eso sí que es una injusticia._

_**-Ahora, es una injusticia que hayan llegado tarde al reparto de cerebros.**_

-_Ya cuenta un chiste…_

_**-Está bien… déjenme pensar uno… ¿De dónde viene la lana virgen?-**_Hubo un silencio y luego se escucharon los no sé de los jóvenes, mientras las chicas se miraban entre si.- _**De las ovejas, algunas son suertudas, corren más rápido que el pastor.**_-las risas de los chicos no se hicieron esperar.

_-Chiste malo… me rio por lo malo que es…_

_**-Se me acabaron los que tenía anotado en la libreta.**_-admitió Lobosex- _**me tendrán que perdonar… pero no tengo material… los gaste todos en las primeras horas…**_

-Marín…-Geist miro a su amiga, que se mantenía con una expresión algo seria- ¿pasa algo…?

-No pasa nada chicas…-Informo la pelirroja- solo estaba pensando… Pidamos la piza, antes que se nos haga más tarde.

**-Bueno, señoritas y demás oyentes de género masculino. Ya dieron las doce y nosotros nos retiramos. Fue un placer haber pasado estas cuatro horas con ustedes. Espero que hayan disfrutado el programa como nosotros disfrutamos al hacerlo. Nos vemos encontramos mañana y el siguiente viernes en "Aullidos nocturnos" de 20:00 a 00:00hs… y si pueden estén atentos. Por qué, como saben, hay veces que transmitimos los días de semana. Hasta luego, que tengan una buena madrugada del sábado. Lobofilosofo fuera.**

-Sonara loco…-Tethys miro a sus amigas- pero la voz de Lobofilosofo se me hizo conocida de algún lado…

-Vaya, pensé que había sido la única…-informo Hilda. Saori, Miho, Seika y Shaina asintieron, dando a entender que la voz también le había sonado familiar de algún lado.

_Pasillos de la universidad, Lunes por la mañana._

Marín, había escuchado el programa del sábado. Solo quería confirmar lo que había escuchado el viernes en la noche. Ahora veía a su objetivo caminando, dos pasos atrás de quien obviamente era su hermano.

-Hola…-atrapo al chico, del brazo, tironeando suavemente de su abrigo.

-¿Te conozco?-pregunto el joven en un tono sutil.

-Cursamos juntos tres materias…-informo la chica, mientras el mayor de los hermanos (vestido con un elegante traje) seguía su camino.-necesito hacerte una pregunta.

-Sí, claro… supongo-dijo Aioria, con fingida falsa modestia.- ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Muy buen programa, el del viernes y el sábado- elogio, un breve brillo de preocupación se presentó en los ojos del chico.

-No sé de qué hablas. Si me disculpas, llego tarde a la primera clase del día…

-Así que...-Marín miro atentamente a Aioria, que miraba de reojo como Aioros se alejaba, mientras le negaba el paso al chico. Para sus adentros, Aioria, rogaba que su hermano no estuviera prestando atención a la charla- tú eres... Lobogato... -El chico soltó un suspiro de alivio, al notar los auriculares en los oídos de su hermano, para luego mirar a la chica fríamente- y supongo... que él no sabe...-Marín miro sobre su hombro- o no lo aprueba…

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de guardar el secreto?-pregunto Aioria, tratando que su tono fuera lo más cortes posible. En ese momento, esta deseando cambiar de forma y hacerle pagar su impertinencia a esa chica. Aioros (y los otros) se enojaría, y mucho, si se enteraba que hacían cuando se supone que estaban "practicando" el dominio de su instinto animal.

_Continuara._

_***Mamado (lunfardo): dícese de las personas que han ingerido alcohol en grandes cantidades.**_


End file.
